Le scénario de nos vies
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel ...ou plus ...ou moins... Quand la réalité dépasse la fiction, quand la fiction dépasse la réalité... OS OVNI SCHIZO... a vous de juger...


**OVNI SCHIZO ?**

**C'est comme cela que je devrais décrire cet OS mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre...LOL**

**Je dirais juste que...**

**A vous de juger...**

« Le scénario de nos vies »

Castiel était assis, le regard figé sur Dean à quelques mètres de lui, penché au-dessus du capot ouvert de l'Impala...

Appuyé les coudes sur ses genoux, il finit par baisser la tête...Il avait mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cet homme qu'il aimait et qui lui était interdit...

Parce que c'était écrit et qu'il n'était qu'un personnage de fiction, qu'il n'était censé n'avoir que les émotions qu'on lui prêtait et qu'il n'était pas censé en ressentir d'autres...

Il releva légèrement les yeux pour le regarder encore et toujours. Il ne s'en lassait jamais.

La réalité avait dépassé depuis longtemps la fiction et Castiel se morfondait dans cet amour qu'il savait partager par Dean mais que les mots écrits par leurs créateurs leur refusaient.

Dean dût sentir son regard car il releva la tête et se tourna vers lui. Une profonde tristesse à cet instant les unit...Tant de distance entre eux...Tant d'espace qu'ils voulaient franchir mais tant d'interdit...De barrières infranchissables...

Et pourtant ils continuaient d'y croire...Envers et contre tout...

Dean finit par lui sourire et Castiel lui répondit, les yeux brillants mais se refusant de pleurer. A quoi bon...Il n'était pas maître de son destin...Ni même Dean...Sinon ils ne seraient pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre...Sinon ils se toucheraient et s'aimeraient comme ils en rêvaient toutes les nuits depuis plus de 5 ans.

Castiel soupira...

« Je suis désolé » murmura une voix à ses côtés

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » lui répondit-il en se redressant et s'enfonçant sur le dossier du banc, ramenant ses mains sur ses cuisses en se tordant les doigts.

« Si...En partie...Nous n'aurions pas dû jouer avec nos propres émotions...Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...Tu...Vous » rectifia-t-il

« Ne souffririez pas autant...Jens et moi n'avions pas compris l'impact que de tout cela aurait sur vous...A la base, vous n'étiez que des personnages de fiction que l'on devait interpréter »

« Misha » en se tournant vers son vis-à-vis

« On en a déjà parlé...Tu n'y es pour rien...Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à part vous briser et vous faire souffrir ! » en soupirant à son tour.

« Vous nous avez fait nous aimer et même si ils refusent de nous donner cette chance dans la série» en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour s'adresser à ce Dieu qui l'avait abandonné dans ce show comme dans la vie

« ...alors on se contentera de ce que l'on a »

« Vous ne devez pas désespérés...Le fandom est là »

« Oui, mais toi et moi savons très bien que tout cela relève du fantasme et que là-haut, ils manient autant l'espoir que le bâton...Mais nous...Nous là-dedans, Misha...Qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? On s'aime et cela nous est interdit parce que cet univers ne le permet pas ...parce qu'ils ne le permettent pas » en regardant Dean qui s'essuyait les mains, sourcils froncés devant un problème mécanique qui lui sembla soudain insoluble.

« Je l'aime et il m'aime et rien ne nous permet de le montrer... » Il soupira avant de continuer

« ... Mais malgré tout, Dean et moi, aimerions vous remercier toi et Jensen pour nous donner un peu de ce qui nous est volé»

« C'est si peu...J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus, Cass...Je te le jure mec...Si je pouvais... » en baissant la tête.

« Au moins, toi tu l'aimes » sourit tristement Castiel en le regardant.

« Oui... »

« Et c'est grâce à ça que lui et moi, on est ensemble même si on ne l'est pas vraiment » dans un sourire triste

« ...On vit notre amour par procuration » en souriant à Dean qui ne le regardait pourtant pas.

« Jensen et moi, on a quelques idées, tu sais...On voulait vous en parler avant... »

« Ah » en tiquant...Le cœur de Misha fit un bond...

Ce tic qu'il avait créé pour son personnage avait fini par devenir le lien qui unissait Dean et Castiel...Leur façon à eux de se dire « TOI »

Il n'aurait jamais cru en acceptant de jouer le rôle de cet ange que cela prendrait de telles proportions...

Il crut pendant longtemps devenir schizophrène mais une nuit, serré contre Jensen, ce dernier lui fit la même réflexion...

Ils s'étaient regardés longuement, en avaient ri puis s'en étaient inquiétés...  
Depuis quand les personnages qu'ils interprétaient prenaient-ils vie dans une réalité parallèle?

Probablement depuis que leur regard s'était croisé et avait donné naissance à une bromance ambigüe et sans le savoir à un véritable ouragan sur la série...Du cockles d'origine naquit le Destiel...Car ce que lui et Jensen ne pouvaient partagés ouvertement dans le privé, ils pouvaient le faire dans la série.

Des regards qui en disaient longs, des gestes commencés mais avortés...Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les fans s'en emparent.

Jensen en avait souri, il avait gagné...Misha, Son Misha, n'était pas prêt de quitter la série.

Il le savait, leur amour avait sauvé leur couple si particulier à l'écran...Ce qu'ils ne surent pas à l'époque, c'est que cela allait ruiner la vie de leurs personnages...  
Parce que si eux pouvaient s'aimer presque librement, ce n'était le cas ni pour Dean ni pour Castiel.

Misha savait et Jensen encore plus, que jamais les scénaristes ne franchiraient ce pas où alors et uniquement dans un ultime geste avant la fin définitive d'un des personnages...

« On a proposé quelques idées aux scénaristes... » reprit Misha

« Hmm » répondit, indifférent, Castiel tout en ne détachant pas son regard de Dean.

« On avait pensé à un rêve...Un rêve où il finirait par t'embrasser »

Castiel sourit mais avec une telle tristesse que le cœur de Misha se brisa.

Il regarda à son tour vers Dean que Jensen avait rejoint.

Il avait mal, tellement mal pour eux...Il comprenait leur douleur...Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui...Alors les imaginer eux s'aimer et ne jamais pouvoir concrétiser cet amour, cela devait être une douleur incommensurable...

« Ca ne te plait pas comme idée ? » s'inquiéta Misha.

« Un rêve... » soupira Castiel

« Je sais mais c'est la seule solution envisageable pour le moment...Jensen veut bien franchir ce cap dans la série...Moi, l'idée ne m'a jamais dérangé mais tu le connais...Il est parfois si pudique et si.. »

« Texan » termina en souriant Castiel.

« Oui » ricana Misha

« C'est paradoxale...Il t'aime dans la vie mais s'en sent incapable à l'écran...C'est pourtant toi qu'il embrasserait et non Castiel »

« Bah...Ecoutes pour être honnête, on ne sait plus très bien là...Quand ça crie moteur...Vous prenez un peu nos places malgré que tout soit écrit »

Castiel ne répondit pas...Dans son T-shirt noir et son jean délavé, on aurait dit un enfant perdu...L'ange parfois manquait à Misha même si il avait rêvé d'un Castiel humain...Il en rêvait parce qu'il pensait qu'au moins cette fois-ci les scénaristes n'auraient pas d'excuses pour empêcher ses 2 êtres de s'aimer mais c'était Supernatural...C'était la série des dénis et des ombres...

Il soupira...Castiel était humain et ressentait encore plus à présent la douleur de ses sentiments...Il aimait Dean...Tout comme Misha aimait Jensen...

Dean aimait Castiel...Tout comme Jensen l'aimait...

Mais le goût de l'autre leur était interdit...Le désir mais rien pour l'assouvir...

« Ce serait génial » finit par laisser tomber Castiel.

« Vraiment ? » se surprit Misha

« Si on pouvait ne fusse qu'avoir cela...Juste...une fois » il toucha par reflexe ses lèvres et Misha vit ses yeux se brouiller.

« Merde Cass » en le prenant par les épaules et le serrant contre lui.

« Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ? » se mit-il à pleurer doucement, silencieux dans sa douleur.

« Chuttttt » en lui enfuyant sa tête dans son cou...  
C'était tellement étrange de se serrer contre soi et pourtant les larmes qui mouillaient son col étaient bien celles de Castiel et non les siennes.

Comment lui dire que leur proposition était restée sans réponse...

Comment lui dire que les dernières réactions des fans avaient jeté un froid dans la salle des scénaristes.

Misha savait que derrière le sourire de façade affiché sur l'image, après la scène d'amour avec April...Castiel avait été brisé dans tous ses espoirs.

Misha savait que ce dernier ne pleurait pas, à l'instant, sur l'idée du baiser rêvé, mais qu'il pleurait sur le fait que les scénaristes lui refuseraient toujours que ce soit Dean, l'être étendu à ses côtés et non le corps d'une femme pour lequel il n'éprouvait rien...

Misha avait dû puiser loin pour passer au-dessus des sentiments de Castiel, pour ne pas laisser paraitre à l'écran, son dégout et sa tristesse.

Il avait alors pensé à Jensen et à leur toute première fois et son regard s'éclaira...Il n'avait eu, à l'époque, nul besoin de bougie...

Jensen et Misha en avaient parlé... Dean souffrirait aussi dans un avenir proche, ils le savaient...ils ne leur dirent rien...

Ils étaient dits que les scénaristes ne leur offriraient jamais cet amour inassouvi...Tant espéré...

Quand Dean le vit dans les bras de Misha...Son cœur se serra...Il jeta dépité son tissu sale sur le moteur et s'appuya sur le rebord, serrant ses doigts jusqu'à ce que leurs phalanges en deviennent blanches.

« Son of a bitch » ragea-t-il

« Dean »

« Fous-moi la paix » rejetant la main de Jensen qui venait de se poser sur son bras.

« Il peut peut-être vous pardonner mais moi...JAMAIS » hurla-t-il, désespéré.

« Je l'aime à en crever » en pointant Castiel du doigt.

« Et je ne peux même pas le montrer à l'écran ni même ici dans ce monde entre deux»

« On a essayé...Cela a marché...Vous êtes le Destiel »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de leurs fantasmes sur papier...De leurs délires...Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on nous permette de nous aimer...NOUS AIMER...Tu comprends »

« Dean » soupira Jensen.

« Tu peux pas comprendre...Toi et Misha, vous le vivez cet amour...Personne ne pose de barrière entre vous »

« C'est là que tu te trompes » murmura Jensen en s'appuyant sur l'aile de la voiture.

« Personne ne sait pour nous »

« Oui peut-être mais tu peux le toucher, tu peux lui caresser la peau, la sentir, la goûter...Tu peux le désirer et assouvir cet amour...Mais nous, NOUS, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Rien...Ils me rendent détestables avec lui alors que je ne rêve que de le serrer contre moi...C'est moi qui devrait le consoler là...MOI qui devrait être là-bas...Mais même cela ils me l'interdisent...Une misérable scène de merde...C'est tout ce dont j'ai ...on a eu droit et encore...Il n'a même pas pu me serrer à son tour... »

« Dean...Je suis tellement désolé...Misha et moi, on fait tout ce qui est en notre possibilité pour vous unir à l'écran...Mais on ne nous laisse que peu de marge...Juste des sourires, des regards, des gestes mais...Mais je me doute que cela ne doit pas suffire »

« Rien ne suffira jamais...Je déteste ce qu'ils ont fait de moi...Je déteste ce qu'ils lui ont fait...Pourquoi nous refusent-ils ça ? »

« Parce qu'ils estiment que la série ne s'y prête pas »

« Ne s'y prête pas ? Il suffit juste de le vouloir...Pourquoi accordent-ils cela à Charlie et pas à nous ?...Je ne vais pas virer gonzesse parce que j'aime un mec...MERDE...J'ai le droit de l'aimer »

« Je sais Dean...On fait tout ce qu'on peut » répéta encore et encore, inlassablement, Jensen

« ...Misha a suggéré un rêve dans lequel tu pourrais embrasser Castiel » continua-t-il

«Laisses-moi deviner...Ils ont dit non » grinça Dean, le visage marqué par la colère et l'amertume.

« Ils retiennent l'idée »

« Ca veut tout dire » en se tournant vers le banc.

Un court silence...

« Quand j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains...Quand je l'ai cru mort sur cette chaise, chez elle...J'aurais voulu l'embrasser, j'en crevais d'envie...J 'aurais voulu goûter ses lèvres ne fussent qu'une fois »

« Je sais... » Jensen en avait eu envie aussi...Mais à la différence de Dean, lui connaissait le goût de celles de Misha.

Un nouveau silence et le visage de Dean se crispa

« Pourquoi ? » en foudroyant Jensen

« Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissé demander à Ezechiel de le sauver « lui cracha-t-il au visage.

« J'étais là à le regarder mort, sans aucune réaction...J'aurais voulu hurler après cet ange maudit pour qu'il me le rende mais... » Il baissa la tête.

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé l'appeler comme je l'avais fait pour Sam, comme je l'ai fait pour Charlie...Ils m'ont laissé sans voix devant son cadavre...Lui que j'aime à m'en arracher le cœur, à vendre mon âme...C'est juste dégueulasse...Je voulais crier à Ezechiel de me le rendre...Je voulais le retrouver, ils m'ont interdit les mots...Ils ont volé notre lien... » Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure brisé...

« Vous allez le retrouver ce lien...Tu ne dois pas désespérer...Tu vas retrouver Castiel et tu pourras même le toucher...Je te le promets Dean... »

Ce dernier releva les yeux dans les siens, le regard suppliant.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher...Ce ne sera pas des gestes d'amour mais tu pourras les ressentir comme tels...Vous pourrez les ressentir comme tels...Misha et moi, on se l'est promis...Ce sera notre cadeau...On vous doit bien ça »

« Je vais...Je vais...Vraiment le toucher ? » les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui, Dean »

« Putain... » en essuyant rageur une larme sur sa joue et soufflant pour reprendre contenance.

« Profites de l'instant qui se présentera à toi car je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se reproduira d'aussitôt»

« ...Je maudis cette série autant que je l'aime » soupira Dean.

« Je sais » Jensen posa sa main sur son épaule...

« On se battra jusqu'au bout...On fera ce que l'on peut avec ce qu'on nous donnera...N'oubliez jamais que le fandom est derrière vous... »

« J'ai peur que ce même fandom finisse par nous tuer comme il nous a créé »

« Ca n'arrivera jamais...Tu sais pourquoi ? » en lui souriant

Dean l'interrogea du regard...Celui de Jensen se tourna vers Misha

« Parce que tant que je l'aimerais...Tant qu'il m'aimera...Vous existerez...Et je ne suis pas prêt de le laisser s'éloigner de moi »

« Je vous envie...Je vous envie tellement »

« Envie nous car tant que nous nous aimerons, Castiel et toi serez inséparables...On ne laissera rien briser le lien...On n'est pas seul...Vous n'êtes pas seuls... »

« Il reste si peu de temps... Si il devait un jour mourir...J'en mourais aussi et les scénaristes auront beau tout faire...Je laisserais le Dean que je suis s'éteindre... »

« Même si un jour Castiel meurt...Tu dois te battre parce qu'il reviendra...Il te revient toujours »

« Je saurais... » le regard froid

« Je le saurais parce que tu es moi...Je saurais si sa mort sera la fin...Je te le jure sur la tête de Sam...Si Cass meurt...Je mourais aussi » en se détournant de Jensen et s'éloignant.

« Ils ne comptent pas le faire mourir, tu sais » lança Jensen.

« Tu veux parier ton amour pour Misha là-dessus !» lui répondit du tac au tac Dean d'une voix glaciale.

Il ne lui répondit pas

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » Il vit la tête de Dean s'enfoncer sur sa poitrine.

« C'est pour quand ? » dans un murmure

« Quoi dont ? »

« Le moment...le moment où je pourrais le toucher »

« On commence le tournage dans une semaine »

Il le vit se passer les mains dans ses cheveux...Il avait les yeux rougis.

« Une semaine » en souriant triste

« Et on sera séparé combien de temps par la suite ? »

«...Je ...Dean » en baissant la tête.

« C'était trop beau pour durer n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont faire quoi ? Me refiler une gonzesse ?...Lui refiler une histoire d'amour ? » siffla-t-il amer, en se tournant vers le banc les yeux humides.

« Je...Je suis désolé » ce fut tout ce qu'il put lui dire.

« Et moi dont » en essuyant une nouvelle larme...

Castiel avait relevé la tête...Il croisa le regard de Dean...

« Je t'aime » sur ses lèvres lointaines.

« Je t'aime » lui répondit Dean dans un sourire triste.

Jensen sentit sa gorge se nouer...Il n'était pas question de les laisser tomber...Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait...Il ne pouvait pas les regarder se faire déchirer comme ça...Cela devenait insupportable...

Il croisa le regard de Misha...Il plongea dans ce bleu qui le noyait...Lui qui ne pouvait même pas envisager une seule journée sans ne fusse qu'entendre le son de sa voix, était là à fixer Dean qui caressait du regard l'homme qu'il aimait à des mètres de lui...sans même pouvoir s'en approcher...

Ils n'étaient même pas censés se voir, ils étaient supposés séparés dans la série.

Mais parfois l'histoire déborde des marges...

Parfois l'amour est plus fort que tout...

Parfois la fiction dépasse la réalité...La réalité devient fiction...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Misha ouvrit les yeux sur le visage endormi de Jensen...les conventions avaient leur avantage...Jared aussi...Ce complice qui les aidait à s'échapper pour qu'ils puissent mieux se retrouver...

Il se tourna et fixa le plafond un long moment, revoyant le désespoir de Castiel rejoindre celui de Dean.

« Tu penses à eux ? » lança Jensen dans un demi-sommeil.

« Oui...Ils savent...Ils le sentent à travers nous...»

« Je sais » en tendant son bras pour le poser en travers du torse de son amant et se serrer plus près de lui.

« J'ai tellement mal pour eux...C'est comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi » soupira Misha tout en caressant par habitude les cheveux de Jensen en y faisant jouer ses doigts.

« Peut- être que les scénaristes et Carver finiront par accepter l'idée du rêve »

« Tu accepterais de jouer une telle scène ? » s'étonna Misha en s'écartant légèrement pour le regarder.

« Pour eux ? Oui » en fermant les yeux et posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifierait ? »

« Rien de plus que ce qu'une partie du fandom sait déjà » Misha le sentit sourire sur sa peau.

« Cockles...Destiel...Qu'on s'embrasse ou non, on existe déjà »

« Oui...A ceci près...C'est que nous, on le vit leur fantasme» en se penchant et saisissant ses lèvres.

« Mish' on a pas le temps-là » en répondant à son baiser.

« On a toujours le temps et puis il faut s'exercer hmmmm »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jensen avait tenu sa promesse...

Dean sourit à Castiel et dans un geste purement fraternel, il le prit par les épaules, le serra contre lui tout collant son front à sa tempe...

C'était purement amicale mais pour eux, pour ce Dean et ce Castiel, ce fut comme si le paradis leur était ouvert...Ils se touchaient, ils se souriaient, ils se regardaient...

Ils se sentaient, se vivaient...  
Cela ne dura pas mais comme de fait exprès, Jensen ou Misha oubliaient une réplique sur deux ou faisaient les imbéciles. Reprenant le dessus sur les personnages pour leur laisser plus de temps...

Il fallait retourner la scène encore et encore...

Pour Dean et Castiel, tout cela fut du pur bonheur concentré en quelques minutes pour les mois à venir.

Pour Jensen et Misha s'étaient l'occasion de jouer avec leurs sentiments et de laisser à leurs personnages, des moments d'intimité...

Il le lui avait promis...Et dans le reflet du rétroviseur, Dean sourit à Jensen...

Castiel se tourna vers Misha.

« Merci »

« On va y arriver » lui sourit ce dernier

« Peu importe...On est enfin ensemble...On a pu s'aimer à notre façon » en regardant à présent Dean.

« Vous...Tu... » Dean se tourna à son tour.

« Ce rêve dont vous nous avez parlé, vous pensez qu'on peut y croire ? »

« Je vais être honnête avec vous » lança Jensen

« Je leur ai dit que j'étais prêt à tourner ce genre de scène et que cela ne me gênerait pas que Dean soit bi mais si moi, je suis prêt, je ne suis pas sûr qu'eux le soient »

Dean baissa, dépité, le regard et se remit face au volant.

Castiel tendit doucement sa main vers lui pour le réconforter mais un écran invisible l'empêcha d'atteindre son visage. Il laissa un court moment ses doigts suspendus avant de les ramener vers lui.

Misha se crispa quand il vit le visage de son vis-à-vis se fermer...

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et lui sourit tristement.

« Dean » hurlant sa détresse en silence à travers ce regard qu'il avait de si particulier, ses yeux qui disaient tout.

Ce dernier se mit à frapper son volant de rage.

« SON OF BITCH » en sortant de la voiture, claquant violemment la portière.

« Tout cela est voué à l'échec...Il ne nous sera jamais permis de nous aimer...Tout au plus auront nous droit à des scènes comme celles d'aujourd'hui...Mais ça ne suffit plus...Ne pas pouvoir le toucher » en regardant ses doigts.

« Je... »

« J'ai une idée » sourit soudain Misha, resté trop longtemps silencieux...Il sortit son téléphone...

Répertoire...Edlund...

« Ben...Je te déranges ? »

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » tout en plaçant la caméra devant le lit.

« Ecoutes Ben...Si on ne l'était pas, on ne te l'aurait pas demandé »

« C'est quand même spécial comme requête...Avouez le »

« Je sais...Mais tu as écrit la scène...Tu l'as mis dans les registres...Elle est donc officiellement estampillé CW Supernatural ? »

«Oui...Comme tu me l'as demandé »

« Bien...Merci, je te revaudrais ça » lui sourit avec tendresse Misha.

« Tu es sûr de pouvoir récupérer tout ça après ? T'es plus scénariste sur la série» s'inquiéta un peu Jensen

« Je fais encore partie du staff, j'te ferais remarqué » se vexa Edlund.

« Pardon » lui sourit-il gêné.

Edlund s'écarta.

« J'ai beau savoir que vous êtes...ensemble...Vous filmez dans ce genre de scène...Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous vous voulez ? »

« On a jamais été aussi sûr » lança Misha en se tournant vers Jensen.

« Parles pour toi » rit ce dernier légèrement crispé.

« Il va allumer la caméra et quitter la pièce Jens' » en lui caressant la joue.

« Il n'y aura personne d'autres que nous »

« Je sais... »

« Ca sera un cadeau pour les fans quand la série sera finie...Si ils finissent par oser franchir le pas...Ceci » en pointant la caméra

« N'aura pas lieu d'être...Mais si rien ne devait arriver, ce sera la récompense pour une partie du fandom...Et leur récompense à eux, Jensy »

« Notre paradis...C'est ça » en regardant la chambre

« Notre paradis...Le scénario de nos vies » sourit Misha.

« C'est bon » lança Jensen à Edlund.

« En route pour la grande aventure Destiel » lança celui-ci, tout en allumant la caméra

« C'est une numérique...Vous avez 8h...Ca devrait suffire, je pense » il sortit en riant, repoussant ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés derrière ses oreilles.

« Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini » en claquant la porte...Misha s'en approcha et ferma le loquet, il se tourna vers Jensen...

« Hello Dean » en lui souriant...

Dean s'avança vers Castiel...Il tendit sa main tremblante vers son visage...Il fit glissé son pouce sur ses lèvres...Craignant que cette réalité ne soit que mensonge mais il sentit la chaleur de sa peau...Sa respiration erratique...

« Dean » le souffle court, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Enfin » sourit ce dernier en se penchant et posant ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel.

Ce fut un embrassement...Une délivrance...

La découverte de l'autre pour une fois, cette seule et unique fois...Mais ce serait leur moment...Ils prendraient le temps qu'il faudrait...Ils ne voulaient perdre aucune minute de ce qu'il leur était offert...

Ce furent mille préliminaires qu'ils auraient voulu brisé mais qu'ils prolongèrent jusqu'à ce que leur corps n'en peuvent plus de se désirer...

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient cela...Si longtemps...

« CUT »

Misha sourit à Jensen en éteignant la caméra...Il se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement...

« Tu te sens comment ? » l'interrogea Misha.

« Bizarre mais étrangement libéré »

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime » lui répondit Jensen en l'attirant vers lui.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean regarda Castiel...Il s'adossa au capot et ferma les yeux...Il sourit.

Castiel assis sur son banc posa ses yeux bleus légèrement noircis par le désir, sur Dean...Il les ferma à son tour.

Il se souvenait de tous les détails...

Depuis la caresse des doigts de Dean sur sa peau jusqu'à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la chaleur de sa bouche qui emprisonnait son désir...

La douleur et le plaisir mêlés quand Dean et lui ne firent plus qu'un...L'orgasme dans un baiser fusionnel.

Son regard brûlant quand Dean s'offrit à lui à son tour.

Ne rien perdre...Tout prendre...Jusqu'à s'en épuiser sans être jamais rassasié.

Le goût de sa peau, le goût de sa bouche...Le goût de l'autre...

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Dean, enflammés par l'envie...Mais aujourd'hui, ils savaient l'assouvir ce désir...Ils avaient ses moments inscrits à jamais dans leurs mémoires...

Leur scénario...Les mots écrits...leur amour...Vivant, existant...Réel...

« Je t'aime » sur ses lèvres muettes

« Je t'aime » répondit celles gercées de Castiel...

S'aimer à distance dans les souvenirs d'une nuit à jamais gravée dans leurs chairs...

FIN...

**Aies-je besoin de préciser que ceci est une fiction et, que de ce fait, le Cockles n'est pas une vérité avérée, en tous les cas, dans la réalité qui est nôtre...Mais dans quelle réalité sommes-nous, au fait ?**


End file.
